Mondtränen
by Naz1984
Summary: Hi, dies ist meine erste HPFF.Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte über unseren Eisberg Snape.Biddö schaut wenigstens mal rein. Wenn sie so scheiße ist, dann schreibt und ich lösch die Fic... schnüff traurigis
1. Prolog

Mondtränen

* * *

Summary:

„Komm mit mir, Severus!"

Discl.: HP Charas gehören nicht mir. 

Pairing: Sev / OC

Anm. d. Autors:

Hoy,

dass ist meine erste HP Story mit meinen Lieblingscharakter Snape. Jup, den find ich Cool.

Hoffe das ich ihn nicht zu sehr OCC mache, aber ich geb mir Mühe seine Giftigkeit (im Sternzeichen ist er bestimmt ein Skorpion) einzufangen.

Wers nich' mag der solls net lesen. Ansonsten wünsche ich hier den anderen viel Spaß.

Und pleaze ein Review, oder auch zwei, drei, vier... ;;

Gruß NAZ1984

* * *

Prolog:

Die Zeitungen, besonders der Tagesprophet, lief schier über an Neuigkeiten.

Jagdsaison in der Hexenwelt.

Werwolfsjagd.

Ein Neuer Sport seit Voldemort besiegt wurde.

Nun galt es alle Wesen die dem dunklen Lord dienten den Gar aus zu machen.

Das Zauberreiministerium hatte eine sehr Hohe Belohnung auf jeden Werwolf angesetzt. Egal ob tot oder lebendig.

Egal ob Anhänger des Bösen, oder dessen Opfer.

Fenrir Greyback stand vermummt vor einem Geschäft wo der Tagesprophet im Schaufenster ausgestellt wurde, und mit ihm die Steckbriefe von gesuchten und bekannten Werwölfen.

Greyback schnaufte zornig und schüttelte den Kopf.

Seine glorreiche Werwolfsarmee war zerstört, und er wurde international gesucht.

Doch eines Tages, so schwor er sich, würden die Werwölfe die Menschheit überrennen.

Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen.

Am lichten Tage, auf belebter Straße, ließ sich ein Schatten vom Dach des Ladens fallen und Fenrir Greyback spürte nur wie er durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und mit Knochenbrechender Kraft gegen die nächste Mauer prallte.

Dort hinterließ er eine blutige Spur.

Wie durch einen dicken Schleier nahm Greyback Schreie und Tumult um sich herum wahr.

Nur mit Mühe bekam er die Augen auf, um zu sehen wie sich ein riesiger, schwarzer Schatten über die in Panik flüchtenden Zauberer erhob.

Ein Werwolf, schwarz wie die finsterste Nacht, heulte der grellen Sonne entgegen.

Das Untier war gut drei Meter groß und sehr muskulös und zottig.

Seine Pranken vermochten den Oberkörper eines Mannes ganz zu umschließen.

Das war der größte Werwolf den Fenrir je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.  
Und zugleich war es auch der letzte.

Das Tier brüllte und ging auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu und griff nach ihm.  
Fenrir spürte wie er vom Boden hochgezogen wurde und wie sich Krallen wie Dolche in seinen Leib bohrten.

Er schrie sich in schierer Todesangst die Lunge aus dem Leib.

Doch die Schreie wurden alsbald von einen lauten Krachen und reißen unterbrochen.

Fenrirs Oberkörper klatschte in die Eine Ecke, und dessen Unterkörper in die andere.

Und die Schreie der Menschen wurden von dem Heulen des schwarzen Werwolfes übertönt.

* * *

Einige Tage später:

Der Vollmond verbarg sich hinter düsteren Novemberwolken.

Keines seiner kalten Lichtstrahlen benetzte die Erde, und doch wusste er, dass er da war.

Schweiß rann Severus' Snapes Stirn herunter als er zwischen den Wurzeln eines uralten Baumes kauerte und nach dem silbernen Wolfskraut grub.

Die Wurzeln durften nicht verletzt werden, deswegen erforderte diese Arbeit seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit.

Und dies tat der Tränkemeister mit Hingebung.

Er hatte das Wolfskraut gerade gelöst und vom lockeren Erdreich befreit als ihn ein Gefühl des Beobachtet werden beschlich.

Severus strich sich seine fettigen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht und verstaute das Kraut in seiner Tasche.

Er stand auf, drehte sich um und stockte in seiner sonst so anmutenden Bewegung.

Er stand Auge in Auge mit einer großen Gestalt, welche mindestens zwei Meter groß war und über und über mit weißen Fell bedeckt war.

Severus Snape blickte dem weißen Werwolf in die Giftgrünen Augen und wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen als sich das Untier auf ihn stürzte und den schreienden Magier zu Boden riss.

Die mächtigen Kiefer zerbissen sich in Snapes Schulter und Blut spritzte auf den Boden.

Der Tränkemeister schrie gellend auf und das letzte was er sah, war das weiße Mondlicht, welches durch die Wolken brach, ehe sich warme Finsternis um ihn herum breit machte.

* * *

Hi

Ich hoffe meine Story gefällt euch so weit und hoffe auf viele Kommis und Kritik.

Also hoffentlich bis bald.

Gruß  
Naz1984


	2. Chap 01 Giftgrüne Augen

Mondtränen

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prolog.

Pairing: Sev/OC

* * *

Kapitel 1

_Giftgrüne Augen_

Schreiend erwachte Severus Snape aus der Finsternis der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Rasender Schmerz begrüßte ihn, genau wie die Sinneseindrücke auf ihn einschlugen wie ein Hammer auf einen Amboss.

Er vernahm die Stimmen der Schüler in der großen Halle, hörte draußen den schmächtigen Wind sanft pfeifen und hörte ein Rauschen, welches ihm völlig Fremd war.

Wie ein Wasserwall, nur … dicker?

Schritte hallten in seinen Ohren.  
Jemand näherte sich der Krankenstation auf die er lag.

Severus legte sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

Alles war so fürchterlich Laut.

Sein Gehör schien sich langsam der Umgebung anzupassen und die Tür wurde mit einem normalen Geräuschpegel geöffnet.

Beunruhigt fuhr sich Severus durch das schweißnasse Haar.

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonnagal waren an der Tür stehen geblieben und musterten entsetzt den Mann der vor ihnen im Bett saß.

„Severus," flüsterte Minerva leise.

Sie war die erste die auf ihn zuging und sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte.

Minerva strich ihm einige dicke Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Severus zitterte und Umschlang seinen Körper mit den Armen.

„Was… ist passiert Minerva?" fragte er leise.

Minerva antwortete nicht sofort worauf Snape sie an den Armen packte und laut „Was passiert mit mir?" schrie.

Dumbledore trat näher.

„Hilfe ist unterwegs Severus!" flüsterte der Alte Mann und in seinem Blick war soviel Besorgnis wie Severus schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

Severus war es, der den Spiegel ergriff, welcher neben seinem Bett auf der Kommode lag.

Der Blick, mit welchem er sich selbst begegnen wollte, sollte furchtlos sein, doch es misslang.

Er hatte gegen den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger gekämpft.

Er fühlte sich seid Ende des Krieges müde und ausgezehrt, doch das was er nun sah sollte ihn den Rest des Stehvermögens nehmen.

Ein stoppliger Bart war nur die Spitze des Eisberges.

Severus Snapes Augen, die immer so unergründlich dunkel wie eine tiefe Schlucht gewesen waren, hatten eine giftgrüne Farbe angenommen.

„Was ist nur geschehen?" stöhnte Snape und in einen Anfall von verzweifelter Wut zerschlug er den Spiegel auf der Kommode, bevor er erschöpft und entmutigt in seine Kissen zurück sank.

* * *

Tage vergingen und Snape befand sich in einem Zustand der körperlichen Schwäche.

Immer noch hatte er keine Klarheit über das Geschehene erlangt.  
Doch eines war er sich sicher: Er veränderte sich.

Er wagte es nicht, sich in den Spiegel zu betrachten, es gelang ihn nicht, Ruhe zu bewahren, geschweige denn zu schlafen. Die grünen Augen peinigten ihn, hielten ihn wach.

Erst als er in einen Fieberschlaf sank, schlief er länger als 30 Minuten.

* * *

Im Traum sah er den weißen Wolf.

Furcht erregend, heulend in einen Kampf verwickelt mit einem weiteren Werwolf, welcher größer war und dessen Fell so tiefschwarz war wie die dunkelste Nacht.

Dann kam noch ein dritter hinzu. Ungefähr so groß wie der Schwarze, und von ähnlicher Fellfarbe. Nur auf der Stirn hatte er eine weiße Blässe die bis zur Schnauze reichte.

Er wandte sich vom Kampf ab und ging auf Severus zu.

Zuerst trabte er auf vieren ehe er in einen schwungvollen zweibeinigen aufrechten Gang überging.  
Die Ohren hatte er aufmerksam spitz aufgestellt und noch während des Gehens verwandelte sich die massige, haarige Gestalt in die feinen Konturen einer sehr jungen Frau.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Eben noch als großer Werwolf war sie doch nun kleiner als Snape.

Klein, ungefähr 1,60 m groß und sehr mager. Doch ihre Gesichtszüge waren warm und sanft, und lange weißblonde Haare die fast silbrig glänzten umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht.

Doch was Snape noch mehr interessierte war dass sie die gleiche Augenfarbe besaß wie er.

Giftgrün. Doch ihre Augen leuchteten intensiver als seine.

Während der Kampf der beiden Werwölfe im Hintergrund tobte ergriff sie sanft seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Komm mit mir, Severus!"

* * *

Snape öffnete die Augen und erschrak als er die grünen Augen der jungen Frau über sich wahrnahm.

War sie aus seinem Traum geschlüpft?

Die junge Frau grinste über Snapes verwirrtes Gesicht.

Snape konnte nicht anders als seine Hand nach ihr auszustrecken.

Er musste prüfen, ob sie echt war, oder nur ein Trugbild.

Sanft strich er ihr die langen und feinen lichtblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, um ihr dann über die magere, bleiche Wange zu streicheln.

„Aris!" rief die junge Frau und wollte sich von ihm abwenden doch Severus ergriff sanft ihren Ellbogen.

„Bitte bleib!" flüsterte er und erntete von der jungen Frau ein warmes Lächeln.

Severus blickte ihr in die grünen, fast leuchtenden Augen und fühlte sich sofort geborgen und verstanden. Nicht mehr allein.

„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden Severus," flüsterte die junge Frau.

Vom weiten vernahmen sie Schritte, doch sie beugte sich dennoch vor und küsste Severus sanft auf die Stirn zwischen den Augen und ergriff seine Hand.

„Komm mit mir!" flüsterte sie sehr leise, als die Tür auf ging.

* * *

Im Zimmer der Krankenstation erschienen Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagall und eine ihm unbekannte Frau.

Sie schien sehr jung, Anfang zwanzig und war sehr groß. Severus schätzte sie auf mindestens 1,86 m.

Mager war sie, und hatte hüftlanges schwarzes Haar.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart und schroff und eine große und sehr tiefe Narbe prangte unter ihren linken Augen und verlief über ihre Wange, dem Hals und verschwand dann gezackt im Kragen ihres Wollpullovers.

Severus fiel sofort auf, dass ihre Augenfarbe ebenfalls giftgrün war.

Albus lächelte als er sah, dass Severus seine Hand in der der Jüngeren vergraben hatte und diese sanft drückte.

„Ah, Severus," sagte der betagte Mann und zwinkerte vergnügt.

„ Wie ich sehe hast du Elessar schon kennen gelernt."

Er deutete auf Aris.  
"Dies ist Aris. Elessar und Aris sind die Hilfe die ich dir versprochen hatte!"

„Es sind Werwölfe!" unterbrach ihn Snape und Albus nickte.

„Ja! Gewiss! Keiner kann dir besser helfen als Werwölfe! Aris war es, die Greyback vor einigen Tagen tötete. Deswegen konnte sie so schnell kommen. Normalerweise verweilen sie nicht in der Nähe. Sie kamen in dieses Land um Werwölfe vor der Hetzjagd des Ministeriums zu schützen!"

Snape musterte die dünne Frau.

Groß und mager wie der Tot stand sie neben Dumbledore und starrte ihn unverwandt und mit misstrauischer Miene an.

Fenrir Greyback war in Stücke gerissen worden, und das am helllichten Tage.

„Wie konnte sie Greyback töten? Er war nicht gerade klein und schmächtig," fragte Snape an Albus gewandt und der Alte lächelte Wissend.

„Du musst wissen, Severus, Aris ist nicht irgendein Werwolf, sondern DER Werwolf! Der erste den es je gab!"

Severus sank in seine Kissen zurück und atmete tief ein. Doch er war nicht überrascht.

Er ließ sich nicht mehr überraschen.

Severus blickte Elessar an, die immer noch seine Hand hielt und sanft drückte.

„ Und du bist der zweite Werwolf oder was?" fragte er und Elessar schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
"Keine Angst Severus! Ich bin noch keine 800 Jahre alt!"

* * *

So, das war es mit Chappie 1.

Ich hoffe auf zahlreiche Reviews und Kritik und Anregungen.

Liebe Grüße

Naz1984


	3. 02 Aris

Mondtränen

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prolog

Viel Spaß beim lesen

Gruß NAZ1984

* * *

Kapitel 2

_Aris_

Elessar saß noch einen Moment länger bei Snape.

Sie blickte ihm tief und forschend in die Augen, als wolle sie darin lesen.

„Ärmster Severus. Soviel Leid und Schmerz und es nimmt kein Ende," flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren dünnen Fingern sein Haar zurück.

„Es steht noch so vieles bevor. Schlaf nun, du brauchst deine Kraft!"

„Was passiert mit mir?" wollte Snape wissen.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Stimme irgendwie hohl klang.

Aber so fühlte er sich auch. Hohlherzig.

„Wir sind bei dir, Severus Snape!" sagte Elessar und schenkte ihn ein warmes Lächeln.

„Ich bin da, und nun schlaf!"

Damit legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf die Augen und Severus spürte wie ihm die Müdigkeit übermannte und der Schlaf der Erschöpfung einschlug.

Severus glaubte noch zu spüren wie etwas Flüssiges über seine Wange lief, doch sogleich fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

„Er schläft!"

Aris drehte sich um und blickte Elessar an.

„Es wird schwierig sein ihn in diesem Zustand wegzubringen, Elessar!" meinte sie, ohne auf weiteren Bericht zu warten.

„Ja, richtig. Wir sollten noch warten bis seine Wunden wenigstens etwas verheilt sind!"

„Wenn das Ministerium davon Wind bekommt, dass Werwölfe sich in der Schule aufhalten, dann bricht hier ein dritter Krieg aus!"

Elessar nickte bedächtig.

„Du hast Recht, es könnte Ärger geben. Wir sollten erstmal untertauchen, Sicher ist Sicher! Wollen wir unseren Kollegen eine Eule zukommen lassen?" fragte sie und Aris nickte.

„Ja, sie sind bestimmt schon längst auf den Weg ins Dorf. Damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen, wenn wir später kommen!"

„Das übernehme ich, Aris. Wo quartieren wir?"

Aris lächelte Elessar kühl an.  
"Im Kerker!"

„Im Kerker sind kaum Menschen, bzw. Schüler unterwegs," versicherte Albus.

„Hier gibt es einige Räume die nicht benutzt werden. Ich schätze, sie können sich hier unten aufhalten ohne aufzufallen!"

Er öffnete die Tür zu einem großen Raum mit einem schwarzen Schlüssel.

Der Raum war offensichtlich aufgeräumt und für Menschenaufenthalt hergerichtet worden.

„Das Badezimmer ist gleich nebenan, durch die hintere Tür."

„Danke Albus, dein Entgegenkommen hilft uns sehr!" meinte Aris und schaute zu wie sich Elessar auf eines der Betten setzte und die Matratze prüfte.

„Ich muss euch beide danken Aris. Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit ihm machen sollte.

Als Mensch ist er schon wenig genießbar, aber als Werwolf möchte ich Severus wahrlich nicht begegnen!"

„Nein, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Wenn durchsickert, dass sich hier ein Werwolf befindet, ist er in höchster Gefahr. Die vom Ministerium fackeln mittlerweile nicht mehr so lange!"

Albus nickte bedächtig.

„Nur Greyback, den haben sie nie bekommen!" meinte er und blinzelte Aris zu.  
"Den hab ich ja dafür erledigt," meinte sie kühl und warf sich das lange Haar über die Schulter.

„Apropos Fenrir!" rief Elessar von hinten zu ihnen rüber.

„Der kann Severus ja unmöglich gebissen haben. Eine Ahnung wer es noch gewesen sein könnte?"

Aris blickte sie an und nickte.

„Ja, Tyr," sagte sie nur und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.  
Elessar trat zu ihnen.  
"Wir müssen Severus schützen Aris! Er hat Angst!"

Aris blickte sie durchdringend an und legte den Kopf dabei ein wenig schief.

„Er wird niemals zugeben, dass er Angst hat, Elessar!" sagte Albus leise.  
"Dafür ist er viel zu Stolz!"

„Stolz wird ihn nicht kugelresistent machen," meinte Aris darauf und Albus nickte.

Schweigend standen sie alle schließlich in den kleinen Raum.

Elessar und Aris lagen jeweils in ihren Betten und lasen ein Buch, als sie durch ein Scheppern hellhörig wurden.  
Es war früher Abend und Aris hatte Snapes Schritte schon vor einer halben Stunde im Gang vernommen.  
Anscheinend gefiel ihm seine Inneneinrichtung nicht mehr, denn auf den einen Scheppern folgte ein lautes Krachen, dass nach einem Umstürzenden Regal klang und das zerschlagen von Glas mussten wohl Ingredienzien von dem Tränkemeister sein.

Snape hatte sich selbst von der Krankenstation entlassen.

Das war nach Aris Meinung keine gute Idee gewesen.  
Wenn ihm etwas passierte, verzögerte er den Aufbruch dadurch.

Es würde eh schwierig werden, denn der Schwarzmagier wusste von seinem Glück noch nichts.

Severus stand mit Zornesgeröteten Gesicht in seinem Labor.  
Um ihn herum lag alles zerschlagen auf den Boden.

Er hatte sich in die Fäuste geschnitten und sie bluteten nun heftig.

„Reparo," murmelte er und schwang kraftlos seinen Zauberstab.

Er durfte nicht unterrichten, hatte Albus ihm am Morgen offenbart.

Es bestand die Gefahr dass das Ministerium herausfand dass hier sich Werwölfe aufhielten.

Es bestand die Gefahr, dass er gejagt und getötet werden würde.

Severus fuhr sich durch das feuchte Haar und strich es zurück.

Er hatte heftige Schweißausbrüche und Herzrasen, war ständig müde und so übel gelaunt wie seit Potters Tagen nicht mehr.

Er wollte sich gerade daran machen, wieder seine Einrichtung zu zerstören als seine Faust im Flug gefangen wurde…

Von Aris.

Severus empfand Ehrfurcht vor dieser Frau und auch etwas Angst.

Trotzdem gelang ihm sie in einem derart scharfen Tonfall anzureden, dass Schüler, vielleicht sogar Kollegen vor ihm geflohen wären.

„Was haben Sie in MEINEM Labor zu suchen?"

„Du solltest dich ausruhen Severus, deine Wutausbrüche machen die Situation nicht besser!"

„Für Sie Professor Snape!" schrie er sie an und Aris schenkte ihn ein kaltes Lächeln, ehe sie seine Faust so hart zusammenpresste dass der Zauberer keuchend auf den Boden sank.

Blut sickerte unter Aris' Faust aus Severus' Wunden.

„Armer Severus," sagte Aris und musterte den gebrochenen Mann auf den Fußboden.

Etwas Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, doch dieser wurde von der Kälte ihrer Stimme übertroffen.

„Will mit den großen Hunden pissen gehen, und schafft es nicht das Beinchen zu heben," raunte sie und ließ ihn los.

Severus presste seine Hand stöhnend gegen seine Brust.

„Mach es dir nicht noch schwerer als es ist, Severus." Seinen Namen betonte sie Abfällig.

„Und gib endlich Ruhe, ich will schlafen!" meinte Aris noch bevor sie die Räume verließ und den Zauberer allein zurück ließ.

Stille machte sich im Labor breit, ehe er nach einer langen Zeit Schritte vernahm. Sie gingen langsam, fast mit einer stoischen Ruhe voran.

Auf ihn zu.

Severus hatte immer noch seine Faust an seine Brust gepresst und blickte schließlich auf.

Elessar stand vor ihm und blickte mit einem undefinierbaren Blick auf ihn herab.

Schließlich kniete sie sich zu ihm und löste seine Faust von der Brust.

„Lass ma sehen," murmelte sie als Severus sich sträubte.

Er hatte Angst. Das roch sie ganz deutlich.

Dennoch streckte Severus seine Hand aus.  
"Das ist nicht so schlimm," seufzte er und stand auf.

Er ging zu seinem Regal herüber und nahm eine kleine Phiole. Den Korken nahm er zwischen die Zähne und zog ihn heraus, ehe er den purpurfarbenen Inhalt über seine Hand goss.

Die Wunden vernarbten innerhalb von Sekunden.

Dasselbe geschah mit der anderen Hand ehe Severus das Lehre Glas wegwarf.

Beide Hände fühlten sich noch etwas taub an, doch der Tränkemeister würde sie bald wieder nutzen können.

„Das ist ein tolles Zeug, Severus!" meinte Elessar anerkennend.

„Selbstgebraut?" fügte sie noch mit einen munteren und neugierigen Blick zu.

Severus nickte sacht und strich sich über die Hände.

„Hab ich neulich mit meinen Schülern durchgenommen!" meinte er nur und seufzte.

„Klingt toll! Ich wünschte ich hätte auch mal auf so eine Schule gehen können," meinte Elessar und verschränkte ihre Arme über den Kopf.

Snape versuchte zu Lächeln, aber es misslang.

„Naja, mich hättest du nicht zum Lehrer haben wollen," meinte er nur matt.

Elessar ging auf ihn zu und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Alter Griesgram, eh? Ich kam schon mit den schlimmsten Mathelehrern zurecht. Du wärst bestimmt noch ne Herausforderung gewesen!"

„Griesgram?" Snape presste etwas zornig die Lippen aufeinander.  
Doch dann ließ er es.

Was brachte ihn jetzt noch all sein Zorn?

Aber ein Lächeln von Elessar war so ungemein tröstend.

Er fühlte sich jedes Mal beruhigt und musste sich einen Moment seinen verwirrten Gedanken nicht hingeben.

Er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen um Worte zu formulieren, die er dachte.

„Danke dass du da bist Elessar," sagte er schließlich und war überrascht wie viel Überwindung ihn diese schlichten Worte doch gekostet hatten.

Elessar runzelte die Stirn.  
"Schon ok, Severus! Ruh dich aus und mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Im Endeffekt kommt es wie es kommt!" meinte sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu ehe sie sich umwand und die Räumlichkeiten verließ.

Einige Tage vergingen.  
Der Tränkemeister vergrub sich in seinem Labor und wagte es nicht, hervor zu kommen.

Seine neu geschärften Sinne erschlugen ihn beinahe.  
Er hörte die Schüler in der großen Halle quatschen und glaubte sogar zu vernehmen wie Dumbledore auf seinem Brötchen kaute.

Doch plötzlich war da Tumult und Schreie.

Severus Snape schrak auf und ohne zu zögern zog er seinen Zauberstab und folgte den Schreien durch die Gänge.

Ein Troll war in der großen Halle.

Dies war doch schon einmal geschehen, doch wie zum Teufel kam ein TROLL nach Hogwarts?

Schüler flohen Schreiend die Treppen hinauf und Severus musste sich die Ohren zuhalten, so sehr schmerzte dieses Geräusch in seinen Ohren.

„Verdammt!" schrie er gequält auf.

„Haltet alle den RAND!" brüllte er und die Schüler verstummten vor Ehrfurcht vor ihrem Tränkemeister.

Der Troll hielt bei seiner Stimme inne und nahm ihn schließlich aufs Korn.

Brüllend schwang er seine Keule und ging auf Severus los, der den Hieben des Trolls keuchend auswich. Er war noch nicht ganz gesund. Die Bisswunden des Werwolfes bluteten noch oft nach.

Severus schleuderte dem Troll einige Flüche entgegen, doch die machten das Monster nur noch rasender.

Schließlich gelang es ihm, den Zauberer umzustoßen und holte mit der Keule zum finalen Schlag aus,

Severus hielt die Luft und schloss die Augen um das Ende abzuwarten.

Doch es kam nicht. Es kam NIE wenn er es gerade erwartete, oder es sich gar wünschte.

Der süße Schlaf des Todes blieb ihm verwehrt.

Die Schüler schrieen erneut auf als ein lautes Knurren durch die Halle drang.

Severus riss die Augen auf und sein Atem stockte erneut.

Über ihm stand ein großer, schwarzer Werwolf.

Sein Fell war lang und zottig und glänzte dennoch sehr seidig.  
Seine Beine, breit wie Baumstämme junger Eichen waren fest in den Boden neben Snape gerammt. Severus Snape lag zwischen den Beinen eines Werwolfs der mühelos so groß wie der Troll selbst war.

Krallen der Hinterläufe hatten sich tief in den Marmor gebohrt.

Seine Pranken hatten die Keule des Trolls ohne Mühe aufgefangen und aus dessen Hände gerissen.

Snape nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und war mit wenigen Sprüngen in Sicherheit.

Ein Werwolf? Am lichten Tage?

Wie war das möglich?

Snape betrachtete das Tier neugierig.  
Es war gute drei Meter hoch und von sehr stämmiger Natur.

Der Kampf brach los. Sofort verkeilten sich die Unwesen ineinander.

Auch wenn der Werwolf schneller und wendiger war als der Troll, so musste er dennoch einiges an Hieben einstecken.

Schließlich gelang es dem Werwolf sich dem Troll rücklings auf die Schultern zustemmen, was von einem gewaltigen Kraftakt zeugte, und mit einen lautem Krachen durchbrach er das Rückgrat des Trolls, der Laut kreischte und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall zu Boden stürzte, wo er verdreht und tot liegen blieb.

Die Schüler schrieen hysterisch und von Panik erfüllt auf und flohen in alle Richtungen.

„Nun haben wir den Salat!"

Elessar erschien aus einer Ecke und trat zu dem schwarzen Werwolf.

„Glanzauftritt Aris! Diesmal waren es knapp 1000 Leute die dich gesehen haben, mitten in Hogwarts! DU wirst wieder einmal die Titelseiten des Tagespropheten füllen," meinte sie sarkastisch und der Werwolf sah auf sie herunter.

Severus blickte beide gespannt an.

„Aris?" fragte er schließlich und der Werwolf knurrte.

Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer traten zu ihnen.

„Nun, ich schätze jetzt können wir nicht mehr lange warten Aris!"

Der Alte blickte Severus an und legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das Zauberreiministerium wird in wenigen Stunden wissen, dass sich Werwölfe in Hogwarts aufhalten. Vielleicht wissen sie es auch schon und sind auf dem Weg hierher. Ihr müsst gehen."

„Auf jeden Werwolf ist eine hohe Belohnung ausgesetzt. Hier seid ihr nicht in Sicherheit. Wir könnten euch nicht helfen, selbst wenn wir alles geben würden!" sagte Minerva und Aris nickte mit dem großen massigen Kopf.

„ Wir verstehen das, Minerva. Wir werden aufbrechen. Sofort!" sagte es und bannte mit seinem mörderischen Blick Snape auf der Stelle fest.

Severus fing sich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
Er trat vor den großen Werwolf.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein!" schrie er sie entsetzt an. „Ich bin doch kein Monster!"

Im nächsten Augenblick stand Aris in Menschengestalt Auge in Auge vor ihm.

„Für die bist du das schon!"

Severus fuhr sich zitternd durch die geschwitzten Haare.

Dann krallte er sich in Aris Ärmel und versuchte den standhaften Werwolf zu schütteln.

„Was passiert mit mir?" schrie er sie an.

Schweigend und scheinbar mühelos löste Aris seine Hände von sich.

„Pack ein paar deiner Sachen Severus. Nur das nötigste, und beeile dich, wenn du nicht als Bettvorleger enden willst!"

Severus schluckte zornig. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen.  
Wohin? Was? Wieso?

Doch er wusste, er würde jetzt keine Antwort bekommen, und wenn er noch so sehr austicken würde.

Wortlos drehte er sich um und rannte davon in Richtung Kerker.

„Er wird uns Schwierigkeiten machen. Wir werden es nicht schaffen vor Vollmond zurück zu sein!" meinte Aris zu Elessar.

„Ich weiß," meinte sie leise. „Aber ich will ihm helfen!"

Und damit rannte sie Snape hinterher.

Albus lächelte wissend während Aris' Blick eher nachdenklich zu sein schien.

* * *

So.

Ende chappi 2.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und es hat genügend Aufschluss über die beiden Werwölfe gegeben.

Im nächsten Chap versuch ich Snape noch ein bisschen mehr ausrasten zu lassen.

Gruß Naz1984


	4. 03 Aufbruch von Hogwarts

Mondtränen

* * *

Kapitel 3

_Aufbruch von Hogwarts_

Severus Snape stand absolut verwirrt in seinen Gemächern.  
"Nur das wichtigste?" stöhnte er leise und blickte sich um.  
ALLES war ihm so wichtig.

Schließlich entschied er sich, warme Kleidung mit zunehmen.  
Seinen Winterumhang legte er sofort um, und auch den Slytherin Schal, an dem er seit Schulzeit sehr hing.

Er hatte drei Koffer mit Kleidung gepackt, sie verkleinert und in eine Inntasche seines Umhanges versteckt.

Anschließend trat er an seine Tränke heran.

Wie lange würde es dauern bis er endlich wieder einen brauen konnte?

Doch er nahm nur drei Phiolen mit sich.

Etwas gegen Wunden, Schlaflosigkeit, und der letzte…

Severus betrachtete lange die Giftgrüne Flüssigkeit.  
"Der Trank des ewigen Schlafes…" murmelte er.

Ein Gift, welches ihm das Leben nehmen sollte. Ob er nun endlich den Mut haben würde, dieses Mittel zu nehmen?  
Er stand nun zu oft kurz davor.

Vielleicht endlich bald!  
Severus sehnte sich zu sehr nach der Erlösung.  
Warum dann nicht gleich?

Er wollte gerade nach den Korken greifen als er Schritte hörte.

Schnell packte er das Fläschchen weg.

Elessar erschien in der Tür.  
"Fertig?" fragte sie leise, und ohne Gefühle in der Stimme.  
Snape räusperte sich.  
"Ja," sagte er matt und folgte Elessar zurück in die große Halle nach draußen vor die Portale.

Albus umfasste Severus Schultern.

„Wenn die Nacht noch so dunkel sein möge, Severus! Am Ende des Tunnels ist immer ein Licht mein Sohn!"

Severus seufzte.  
"Ich sehe es nicht, Albus!" sagte er leise und Albus nickte.  
"Ich verstehe. Wir sehen uns wieder Severus, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Halt die Augen offen, alles Gute!"

Der schwarze Werwolf war um die Mauer herumgetreten und hatte sich auf alle vieren hingestellt.

„Diese Reiseart ist etwas unbequem Severus. Sag bescheid wenn du nicht mehr kannst!" murmelte Elessar ihm zu und führte ihn zu dem großen Tier hin.

„Hier, pack die Mähne und zieh dich rauf auf seinen Rücken!" meinte Elessar und packte schließlich Severus Hand, als dieser sich aus Angst vor dem Werwolf nicht rührte.

„Komm, hier!"

Sie presste ein Büschel Mähne in seine Hand und trat hinter ihn um ihn Hilfestellung zu geben.

Severus war steif vor Angst und machte sich schwer.  
Schließlich genügte es Aris.

„Wie kann man sich so blöd anstellen!" knurrte sie ihn an und packte ihn am Umhang.

Snape wurde in die Luft gezogen und auf den Rücken des Werwolfes abgesetzt.

„Halt dich fest!" knurrte Aris und Severus krallte sich sofort in ihre dichte Mähne.

Ihr Fell war weich und seidig und sehr dicht.

Lange Haare lagen über Severus Beine und verdeckten diese komplett.

Severus spürte die pulsierende Wärme, die von dem Tier unter ihm ausging.

Dann spürte er eine lichte Erschütterung.

Elessar war an Aris hochgeklettert und hatte sich hinter ihn gesetzt.

Sie legte einen Arm um seine Taille um ihn sicheren Halt zu geben.

„Keine Angst! Ich halte dich!" meinte sie Aufmunternd.

„Fertig?" fragte Aris und blickt über die Schulter Severus an.

Dieser krallte sich noch mehr in die Mähne und versuchte mutig auszusehen.  
"Dann geht es los!"

Dieser Werwolf sprengte sofort wie von einer Tarantel gestochen los.

Severus konnte einen kleinen überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken und spürte wie er sofort rot anlief.

Die kalte Luft schlug ihn ins Gesicht und er sah wie der Werwolf in seiner gewaltigen Geschwindigkeit auf den verbotenen Wald zusteuerte.

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo nicht und stürmte auf den Waldrand zu, den er dann nach Osten hin folgte.

Severus atmete erleichtert auf.  
Er hatte kein Interesse noch einem der vielen Furchterregenden Geschöpfe im Wald zu begegnen.  
Der Troll vorhin hatte genügt.

Nach einer kurzen Weile schmerzte Severus' Gesicht von der kalten Luft, und auch seine Hände hatten sich in Aris' Mähne verkrampft und die Handrücken waren kalt und grau geworden.

Reif hatte sich in seinem schwarzen Haar gebildet und ihm graue Strähnen hineingezaubert.

Elessar, die hinter ihm saß spürte wie steif sein Körper vor Kälte war.

Sie griff um ihn herum und legte ihre warme Handfläche auf seinen Handrücken.

„Noch ein bisschen!" rief sie über den Wind hinweg.  
"Halt noch ein wenig durch, Severus!"

Aris hatte sich bei ihrer Stimme umgedreht und beide angeblickte.

Sie fiel in eine langsamere Geschwindigkeit und gab beiden die Möglichkeit sich zu erholen.

„Wir dürfen keine langen Pausen machen!" sagte sie während des Gehens.  
"Dann… weiter!"

Aris drehte sich wieder um.  
Severus blickte sie fest an und nickte.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern sprengte Aris wieder los und ließ bald den Wald weit hinter sich und rannte über eine weite Grasebene auf die Berge zu.

Aris hielt das Tempo bis zum Einbruch der Nacht durch, ehe sie im Schutz von einigen Felsen auf der Graslandschaft anhielt.

Severus Lippen waren rau und aufgesprungen.  
Etwas Blut sickerte über sein Kinn.

Seine Körperhaltung war gebeugt und versteift.

„Mach ein Feuer Elessar. Er muss sich dringend aufwärmen!"

Der Schwarze Werwolf stand auf.  
Snape hing immer noch wie festgefroren an ihrem Rücken.

Aris langte nach hinten und zog ihn hinter sich hervor und stellte den Zauberer vor sich auf die Füße.

Severus taumelte. Seine tauben Finger fanden Halt in Aris' langem Fell und hielten sich fest.

Aris grunzte gepresst auf.  
"He, wie würde es dir gefallen wenn jemand an deinen Brusthaaren ziehen würde?" fragte der Werwolf und Severus spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
"Tschuldigung," stammelte er und blickte sie dann zornig an.

Er war durchgefroren, ihm schmerzten sämtliche Glieder und nun musste er sich auch von einem Werwolf runterputzen lassen.

Das waren Tage genau nach seinem Geschmack.

Aris blickte ihn forschend an und stampfte anschließend an Snape vorbei.

Elessar hatte ein Feuer entfacht und trug nun einige Gräser und Hölzer herbei.

Aris streckte sich am Felsen aus und schruppte sich den Rücken daran, als ob sie ein fieser Floh ärgern würde, ehe sie auf den Boden sank und sich am Feuer wärmte.

Elessar schürte das Feuer bis es groß genug war um die Felsen hell zu erleuchten, dann packte sie Snape an der Hand, der mit Klammen Beinen und staksiger Bewegung zu ihr rüberkam.  
"Wärm dich am Feuer. Es geht heute Nacht noch weiter," meinte sie und blickte zu Aris, die schon schlief.

Snape setzte sich an das Feuer und wärmte seine klammen Finger daran.

„Das tut gut," murmelte er leise und genoss die Wärme.

Elessar stellte ihn einen kleinen Topf hin.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und nahm den Topf auf.

„Melkfett. Reibe Hände und Gesicht damit ein, damit die Kälte dich nicht so angreifen kann!" meinte Elessar und bereitete Tee vor.

„Danke," murmelte der Zaubertrankmeister und folgte dem Rat von Elessar.

„Leg dich hin und schlaf ein wenig. Der Weg ist noch weit, Severus," meinte Elessar anschließend und stellte ihm noch eine Becher mit heißen Tee hin.

Severus hasste seine Situation.

Er hasste sich selbst, die Werwölfe und das Zauberministerium.

Aber allen voran hasste er Aris. Sie war immer so kalt und gemein zu ihm, und das war das letzte was er momentan in seiner prekären Situation gebrauchen konnte.

Nachdem er sich etwas am Tee aufgewärmt hatte streckte er sich beim Feuer aus und ließ die Müdigkeit über sich siegen.  
Ein kräftiger Wind zog vom Osten her auf und trieb Schneewolken in das Land hinein.

Elessar lauschte aufmerksam der Stimme des Windes.

Das Wetter wollte nicht besser werden. Und in einer Schneefront stecken zu bleiben war ebenso gefährlich wie bei einem Gewitter Schutz unter den Bäumen zu suchen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen neben der scheinbar schlafenden Aris und betrachtete Severus wie er ausgestreckt und fast entspannt da lag und schlummerte.

„Du magst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Elessar wäre beinahe beim klang der Stimme des Werwolfs erschrocken doch sie lächelte und nickte.

„Ja, er ist wunderschön, findest du nicht?"

Der Werwolf hob den Kopf und betrachtete Severus, der sich nun eingerollt hatte und tiefe Atemzüge tat.

Sein langes schwarzes Haar hing ihm im Gesicht und die blasse Haut wurde von dem Schein des Feuers erleuchtet.

„Was siehst du in ihm?" fragte Aris schließlich und legte ihren schweren Kopf auf den Pfoten ab.

Elessar überlegte kurz und musterte Severus von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Mut, Standhaftigkeit, Einsamkeit und Leid!" meinte sie dann und Aris schloss die Augen.  
"Mhh, dass sind alles Schicksale die er einst selbst wählte. Sie werden ihm eines schönen Tages zum Verhängnis werden, weißt du?"

„Ich will nicht das dies passiert," flüsterte Elessar ohne Aris anzusehen.

Aris beobachtete sie durch die Augenwinkel.

„Egal was du tust, Elessar. Er wird immer das Monster, den Werwolf in dir sehen. Severus kann nicht über seine Schatten springen. Das konnte er noch nie. Sei bitte nicht zu sehr enttäuscht wenn du es erkennst," sagte der ältere Werwolf und gähnte herzhaft.

„Hm, ich versuch es trotzdem Aris! Ich gebe ihn nicht auf. Weder als Mensch, noch als Werwolf!" sagte Elessar und streckte sich nun ebenfalls aus um zu schlafen.

Aris seufzte nur und versuchte dann weiter zu schlafen.

Elessar war jung, sie musste ihre Erfahrungen selbst sammeln.

Severus schlief fest als Elessar ihn weckte.

Seine Muskeln schmerzten vom anstrengenden Ritt und es kündigte sich ein furchtbarer Muskelkater an.

Außerdem schmerzte seine Wunde und er spürte dass der Verband den er von Poppy noch angelegt bekommen hatte wohl mittlerweile vom Blut durchnässt war.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht setzte er sich auf und griff sich dabei an die Schulter.

Seine Haare waren schweißnass.  
Er musste wohl geschwitzt haben, während er schlief.

Doch nun schlug ihn wieder die Eiseskälte ins Gesicht und die Luft roch verdächtig nach Schnee.

Die Welt war immer noch dunkel und grau. Kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen.

„Alles ok?" fragte Aris als Severus näher an sie heran trat.  
Sie roch das Blut und den Schweiß.

Doch Severus nickte nur und zog sich an der Mähne des Tieres hoch und setzte sich wieder auf dessen Rücken.

Er legte sich über Aris' Hals und schlang seine Arme darum.

Er war noch müde und fror.

Aris spürte wie er zitterte.

Auch Elessar merkte es, nachdem sie ihren Platz eingenommen hatte.

Das Feuer war ganz heruntergebrannt und wurde endgültig gelöscht indem man Sand darüber häufte.

Severus spürte wie der Werwolf unter ihm sich in Bewegung setzt und im nächsten Moment war er wieder der Kälte ausgesetzt.

Er fror und verlangte nach der wohligen Wärme des Schlafes.

Aber um wenigstens etwas Wärme abzubekommen presste er sich fest in das Fell des Wolfes.

Ihm war kalt, so unendlich kalt. Und dennoch holte ihn Morpheus und trug ihn ins Traumland.

* * *

So,

Chappi drei beendet.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
G

R

U

S

S

NAZ1984


	5. 04 Gegen den Sturm

Mondtränen

* * *

Discl.: Wie immer: Siehe Prolog.

* * *

Kapitel 4

_Gegen den Sturm_

Albus Dumbledore stand auf dem Astronomieturm und blickte gen Osten.

Ein scharfer, schneidender Wind schlug ihn eiskalt ins Gesicht und trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen.

Die Luft roch nach Schnee, und wäre diese Nacht nicht so dunkel, dann würde er weitere Schneewolken erkennen, die auf Hogwarts zusteuerten.

Ein Schneesturm würde kommen.  
Doch dies bedeutete keinen Grund zur Sorge, denn in Hogwarts ließ es sich Aushalten, selbst wenn sie eingeschneit seien.

Dennoch war Albus voller Sorgen für Severus.  
Er war dort draußen schon seit knapp einer Woche unterwegs.

In Begleitung von zwei Werwölfen und diesem fürchterlichen Wetter.

Das Zauberministerium war aufgetaucht und hatte nach ihnen gesucht.

Sie waren noch am selben Tag da gewesen, als der Troll in der Eingangshalle gewütet hatte, und tatsächlich hatten sie ein Haarbüschel von Aris gefunden.

Und noch etwas war aufgefallen.  
Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der seit dem Krieg unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums stand war anscheinend spurlos verschwunden.

Doch die vom Ministerium konnten zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und sofort wurde eine groß angelegte Suchaktion gestartet.

Und aus dieser wurde eine Jagd.

Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen wartete er jeden morgen auf den Tagesprophet, doch es wurden keine Meldungen über Werwölfe bekannt gegeben.

Dennoch wusste er, dass Severus noch nicht in Sicherheit war.

Wo auch immer er war, er war dort sicherer als zurzeit in Hogwarts, wo gewisse Auroren nur auf seine Rückkehr warteten.

Severus' Vergangenheit warf einfach zu viele Schatten.

Der Schneesturm heulte, der Schneesturm tobte, und versuchte die ganze Welt zu bedecken.

Aris kämpfte sich durch eine hohe Schneeverwehung in der sie bis zur Brust eingesunken war.

Schnee klumpte in ihrem Fell und sie war sehr bemüht einen Unterschlupf zu finden, da ihre Reiter diesen Zustand wohl nicht sehr lange standhalten konnte.

Severus hatte sich eine Kapuze über den Kopf gestülpt und sich nach vorn gebeugt.

Sein Umhang war an der Brust weiß vom Schnee und die Kälte zehrte unaufhörlich an seiner Kraft.

Elessar ging es ähnlich.  
Sie saß seit dem Aufbruch vor sechs Stunden schweigend auf Aris' Rücken hinter Severus und wartete auf eine erneute Unterbrechung der Reise.

Die Berge tauchten vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit auf wie Geister und Severus glaubte Aris aufseufzen zu hören.

Wenig später betraten sie an einer Gebirgsflanke eine kleine Aushöhlung im Felsen und waren schließlich vor Schnee und Kälte geschützt.

Aris schüttelte sich den hartnäckigen Schnee aus dem Fell und legte sich dann zu der Feuerstelle die Elessar herrichtete.

„Wir sind nicht weit gekommen," murmelte Elessar Aris zu und Severus hob den Kopf.

Er hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und seinen Umhang fest um sich geschlungen.

„Ich weiß," murmelte Aris und leckte sich mit einer Rosa Zunge über die wunden Pfoten.

Eiskristalle hatten dem weichen Ballen arg zugesetzt.

„Aber bei dem Blizzard kann ich die Berge mit euch nicht überqueren. Es ist zu gefährlich!"

Elessar nickte verstehend und schürte das Feuer.

„Bei dem Wetter werden wir nicht schneller vorankommen.

Wir müssen zusehen dass wir bei Vollmond bei den heißen Quellen ankommen, sonst haben wir ein ernstes Problem!"

Wovon sprachen die beiden?  
Severus verstand nur Bahnhof.

Er wusste genau, dass es um ihn ging. Und er hasste es, wenn er nicht wusste worüber über ihn gesprochen wurde.

Generell war alles in den letzten Tagen zuviel gewesen.  
Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen, wo sich die Wunde schmerzhaft entzündete und an seinen ohnehin schon erschöpfte Kraftreserve nagte. Dann musste er überstürzt aus Hogwarts verschwinden, auf Befehl und in Begleitung von zwei Monstern, und eines davon war stattliche drei Meter hoch wenn es stand! Die Reiseart war ein Höllenritt, Severus spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel und glaubte dass sein ohnehin kaum sichtbarer Hintern nun gar nicht mehr existierte.

Hinzu kamen bis zum Limit wenige Stunden schlaf, Todessehnsucht, Verzweiflung und unglaublich viel Zorn. Er sehnte sich nach seinen Kerkern, nach seinem Sessel, seinen Kamin, seinen Büchern.  
Alles zurückgelassen in der einzigen Heimat die er je hatte.

Hogwarts.

Und nun befand er sich mitten in einer Höhle beim Eisgebirge, im tiefsten Osten.

Hunderte Kilometer hatten sie zurückgelegt, auf den unbequemen Rücken des Werwolfs.

Die Heimat war nicht mehr zum greifen nah! Fort! Verschwunden hinter dem Wald, dem Grasland, den Schluchten! Und nun lag ein großes Gebirge vor ihnen. Groß und bedrohlich ragte es über ihnen auf.

An Severus nagte die Kälte, in ihm tobte ein Fieber und brodelnder Zorn.

„Hey, Severus!"

Elessar saß am Feuer und winkte ihm zu.

„Komm schon, wärm dich auf! Mach dir keine Sorgen über das was kommt!"

In den letzten Tagen hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass Elessar oft versuchte, das Positivste von etwas, oder jemanden zu sehen.

So auch in ihm.

Sie war es, die ihn oft freundlich grüßte, sanft weckte, oder einige aufmunternde Worte für seinen verwirrten Kopf bereithielt.

Von Aris bekam er nur ständig vor dem Kopf gestoßen, wenn sie überhaupt mit ihm sprach.

Snape presste wütend die Lippen zusammen als er zum wärmenden Feuer hinüberschritt, welches die grauen, nackten Felsenwände orange färbte und die Kälte des Blizzards nach draußen bannte.

Der Werwolf hatte den massigen Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt und sich ausgestreckt.

Das Tier atmete stetig.

Severus war aufgefallen, dass er Aris Menschengestalt seit dem Aufbruch in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Aris befand sich permanent in diesem „Zustand!"

„Warum ist Aris ohne Vollmond ein Werwolf?"

Elessar hob den Kopf und blickte nun Severus eine Weile an, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte und ins Feuer starrte.

„Aris?" fragte sie und der Werwolf öffnete träge die Augen.

„Mach was du willst!" murmelte das Tier schroff, und in Severus brodelte es wieder.

Doch dann vernahm er die Stimme des Mädchens neben ihn.

„Aris ist sehr alt, weißt du? Sie hat schon längst die Grenze zum Werwolf selbst überschritten und teilte die Seele des Menschen und des Werwolfs, und fügte sie zu einer zusammen! Wenn man es so sehen möchte, sind in ihr zwei Seelen! Eine Art Bewusstseinsspaltung! Die Hälfte von ihr ist ein Werwolf, die andere ein Mensch! Und sie harmonieren, ansonsten wären wir nicht mehr am Leben!" erzählte sie und blickte dabei weiter ins Feuer.

„Ein Werwolf ist am stärksten bei Vollmond. Nur dann kann er den Willen des Menschen bezwingen und aus ihm hervorbrechen. Aris erlaubt es dem Werwolf allgegenwärtig zu sein mit dem Tausch einer halben Seele!"

Severus nickte verstehend.

„Wie viele gibt es noch, die so sind?" fragte er und Aris grunzte abschätzend.  
"Ich bin die einzige, und so wird es auch bleiben!" raunzte sie und wieder wollte Snape am liebsten aufspringen uns sie zur Schnecke machen.

Am liebsten hätte er „50 Punkte von Gryffindor!" geschrieen.

Er war sich sicher, so sehr Aris ihn fuchste wäre sie in dieses Haus eingeteilt worden.  
Nur Gryffindors waren in der Lage gewesen ihn derart auf die Palme zu bringen.

Doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Und wie viele sind schon so alt wie du?"

„Da gibt es auch keinen. Normale Werwölfe leben nicht länger als Menschen. Wenn die eine Seele stirbt, stirbt auch die andere!" meinte Elessar nun und legte noch etwas Holz nach.

„Also habe ich zwei Seelen?" murmelte Snape vor sich hin und musterte dann Elessar, die immer noch ins Feuer starrte.  
Ihr Blick wirkte leer und abweisend.

Severus war zu schwach und zu müde um noch mehr Fragen zu stellen.

Außerdem hatte er so oder so das Gefühl, dass für Aris das Frage/Antwort-Spiel beendet war.

Aber eine Frage brannte ihn noch auf der Zunge.  
Er musste sie unbedingt stellen.  
"Wo bringt ihr mich hin?"

Seine Frage stand im Raum wie Nebel an einem Flussufer.

Aris hatte ihre Augen wieder geöffnet und blickte ihn aus diesen intensiven giftgrünen Augen an.

In ihren Augen konnte sich Severus spiegeln, doch für so etwas hatte er, der Tränkemeister, keine Zeit.

Er musste ihren undefinierbaren Blick so zornig und böse es ging erwidern.  
Elessar blickte weiterhin ins Feuer lächelte vor sich hin.

„In unser Dorf," meinte sie dann und erntete einen weiteren fragenden Blick von Severus.  
"Wir haben ein Dorf errichtet, wo sich die Werwölfe von den Menschen zurückziehen können, wo beiden dann keine Gefahr droht!"

Severus seufzte.  
Sie führten ihn in ein Asyl…

Er, der Todesser, der Weltretter (oder zumindest einer von ihnen) musste sich verkriechen wie ein getretener Hund.  
"Ja, dass triffst wohl am ehesten!" murmelte Snape und erntete von beiden Werwölfen einen verwirrten Blick.

Etwas Zeit verging und das Feuer war heruntergebrannt, und nahm nur noch spärlich den Kampf gegen die Kälte auf.

Aris schlief und Elessar saß immer noch auf ihren Platz und hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.

Irgendwann merkte sie, dass er sie anstarrte und hob den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
"Alles klar?" fragte sie und Severus schluckte und nickte knapp.

„Wie lange dauert die reise noch?" fragte er schließlich und hörte Elessar seufzen.  
"Wenn das Wetter anhält, dann noch länger! Du kannst dich noch auf zwei Wochen einstellen!"

Erstarrt riss Severus die Augen auf.

Zwei Wochen?  
Wenn er an die bibbernde Kälte und dem mörderischen Ritt dachte, erschien ihn das wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" herrschte er Elessar an, die zurückzuckte.

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht angenehm, aber wir können es nicht ändern Severus. Die Menschen und Werwölfe sind nur sicher, wenn sie einander weit getrennt sind," meinte sie etwas stotternd.  
Elessar hatte von Aris gehört, dass Severus sehr zornig und unbeherrscht sein konnte. Sie wollte nichts gegen ihn riskieren.

„Ihr verkriecht euch! Ich verkriecht euch wie Mäuse vor einer Schlange!" zischte er und Wut flammte in seinen Augen auf.

„Du kannst nicht gegen die ganze Welt kämpfen, Severus. Du müsstest das eigentlich am besten wissen," meinte Elessar ruhig und wandte ihren Blick wieder der Glut zu, die so dahinschwelte.

Rein dazu um nur abzulenken warf sie etwas Holz nach.

„Ich kann's nicht glauben dass ich hier mit EUCH festsitze!" knurrte Severus laut genug damit es Elessar hörte.  
"Ich schätze, momentan kannst du an deiner Situation nix ändern," meinte Elessar nur und schaute zu, wie die Flammen an dem Holz leckten.

„Sei froh dass du hier mit uns bist, anstatt in Askaban zu sitzen!"

Dazu erwiderte Snape nichts.

Er schnaufte noch einmal abfällig ehe er sich abwandte und aus der Höhle blickte um dem tobenden Sturm zu beobachten.

Nach einiger Zeit regte sich Elessar.  
"Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie und Snape blickte sie kalt an, eher er ein gepresstes „Ja!" hervorbrachte.

Elessar nickte und reichte nach ihrem Reiserucksack.

Sie durchwühlte ihn und brachte dann zwei in Papier eingewickelte Gegenstände zu Tage.

Sie reichte es gerade Severus, als Aris den Kopf hochriss und wachsam die Ohren spitzte.  
Beide, Severus und Elessar waren zurückgezuckt.

Knurrend erhob sich der Werwolf und schlich zum Eingang der Höhle und lauschte.

Dann verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit.

„Was war das?" fragte Severus und nahm von Elessar die Papierpäckchen entgegen.

„Jagd, Severus. Aris hat auch Hunger!" murmelte die Weißblonde und blickte wieder ins Feuer.

Severus biss ein Stück von dem Trockenfleisch ab und beobachtete Elessar.  
Sie starrte schon die ganze Zeit über in das Feuer.

„Was siehst du?" fragte er schließlich, versuchte dabei nicht ganz so interessiert zu klingen, und biss noch etwas ab.

Er sah wie Elessar im flackernden Licht des Feuers die Stirn runzelte, ihn aber nicht anblickte.

„Die Welt," seufzte sie schließlich.  
"Die Welt in Flammen!"

„Denkst du über so etwas nach?" fragte Snape und verpackte das restliche Fleisch sorgsam und reichte es wieder Elessar.

„Manchmal," meinte der Werwolf nur und verstaute die Sachen wieder im Rucksack.

„Oder oft, wie auch immer."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Wann kommt Aris zurück?" fragte er dann, und versuchte wohl damit das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Das kann einige Stunden dauern. Hast du etwa Angst?"

„NEIN!" herrschte Severus sie an, und Elessar lächelte ein wenig.

„Schon ok, dann eben keine Angst," flüsterte sie und gähnte.  
Sie zog wieder die Knie an sich und legte den Kopf auf den Knien ab, ehe sie die Augen schloss.

Hieß das etwa, dass sie nicht mehr mit Severus reden wollte?

Severus musterte das zierliche Geschöpf.  
"Wie wurdest du gebissen?" fragte er schließlich und holte Elessar nochmals zurück.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Severus. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich sie dir irgendwann einmal, aber nicht heute!"  
"Ich will es aber jetzt wissen," zischte der Schwarzmagier zornig und Elessar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es würde zu lange dauern!"

„NA, bis Aris kommt, haben wir ja scheinbar genug Zeit!" knurrte Severus und Elessar seufzte resigniert.  
"Na gut, aber dann lässt du mich schlafen, ok?"

Severus gab darauf keine Antwort. Er blickte sie nur scharf an.  
Seid wann ließ er sich von jemanden Vorschriften machen?

„Ich… es geschah alles vor ungefähr 25 Jahren. Meine Eltern waren Menschen, so wie auch ich, mein jüngerer Bruder war ein Zauberer. Er besuchte übrigens auch Hogwarts. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob du ihn kennst."

"Wie war sein Name?" fragte Severus sofort und Elessar lächelte über die Ungeduld.

„Silver," meinte sie darauf und erzählte gleich weiter: „ Ich war unterwegs, und als ich in der Nacht nach hause zurückkehrte, war etwas anders. Das Haus war dunkel, dass war es sonst nie…

Und schließlich fand ich meine Eltern Tod in ihren Betten, als wären sie nur eingeschlafen!

Ich wusste sofort das dort etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging. Schließlich, nachdem die Polizei nichts fand, machte ich mich selbst auf die Socken. Dann traf ich Tyr. Er war ein Werwolf. Du müsstest ihn kennen, ganz weiß, relativ groß!"

In Severus Augen blitzte es und Elessar grinste in sich hinein.

„Er half mir, herauszufinden, dass Todesser meine Familie auf den Gewissen hatte!"

Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
"Und ich weiß, dass du auch ein Todesser warst, Severus!"

* * *

So,

Chap 4 beendet.  
Ich mag Cliffhanger… ihr auch?

Please reviewt mal

Naz


End file.
